TimxBart: Flowers
by xTammyVx
Summary: It's a Summer day, but Tim's too busy with paperwork. Bart arrives with flowers... for Tim? -Details at top of fic-


**Pairings:**  
TimxBart

**Summary:**  
It's a Summer day, but Tim's too busy with paperwork. Bart arrives with flowers... for Tim?

**Rating:**  
K+

**Multi-chapter?**  
No.

**AN:**  
Short, possibly sweet? I love this pairing~~ This pic goes with it: teen4roxtar. deviantart. c o m #/ d5h45gt

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

Too many papers were rustling for an average teenager on a Saturday afternoon – everyone who was _anyone_ would be on the beach with the girls, the sun, and the Summer. It was the perfect concoction of nature's finest ingredients: a light breeze cooling boiling skin to a lovely warmth, clear sky as far as the eyes could see, and—going on the evidence that Cassie's ponytail didn't look like it had exploded—humidity was not a problem.

Robin, however, was not the average teenager. He was the only son of Jack Drake, putting his physical skills, quick thinking and eagerness to learn to good use as the Batman's partner.

So while the Detective was busy living the other half of his life at a charity volleyball competition, little old Tim Drake was spending his day indoors and under a mask, ready to accept any mission Red Tornado would lay on him and doing some investigations in the meantime.

Suddenly, a freckled face popped into his room, donning that lady-charming grin.

"Hey, Tim – what're you doing?" Bart asked.

Robin spared his best friend a short glance before continuing with his notepad. "Work. You?"

"Just chilling. It's _way_ too hot outside. Hold on, I'll go get my Impulse on so we'll be matching."

"You really don't need to..." But before he could finish, there was no longer a red-head in his doorway. "...do that."

Bart was soon returning, in his red-and-white, the cowl pushed back. Robin liked it better like that, anyway – it meant he could see each and every detail. Also, it gave him a break from talking to other heroes.

Robin looked up curiously. "Are you going to come in?"

Suddenly, Bart looked shy, nervous. "I... Yeah." His arm abruptly shot up, clutching a blur of colour. "Look!"

With a smile settling after some brief shock, Robin smirked. "Flowers. Nice. Are those for Jen? You know that she won't take you back, right?"

Bart did his best not to look disappointed. "N-no! They're for you!"

"Who from? A secret admirer?" he chuckled, taking the bouquet.

Again Bart swallowed his embarrassment. "Well, sorta." He zipped down to the opposite side of the desk, crouching, clinging to hope. "They're from me. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime..."

Robin watched him through the lenses, his expression as readable to Bart as his history teacher's writing – a big squiggle. Bart's eyes dashed to the floor like looking anywhere else would burn him.

"Bart, are you serious?"

The speedster's hand found the back of his neck, then further down until he found that muscle he could soothe with his fingers.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this because it's future stuff, but in one week today you decide to tell Bruce you're bisexual," Bart answered, his voice tight. "He smirks and laughs, saying if _that's_ you're only allowed to date boys so you can't get anyone pregnant. You follow it up by making sure word gets to a school gossip, and she tells everybody in your year." His tongue snaked out to lick at his lips, little vibrations buzzing in his toes. "I just wanted to see if I could take you out before the other guys own up to their crushes on you."

"Other guys?" Tim gaped.

Bart grinned, momentarily distracted from his own bashfulness. "Yeah – you know that kid you tutor in the year above? He tries to kiss you. I-I won't tell you any more." Standing, Bart took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the mouse-like state of his heart, which was currently throbbing in his throat. "So will you? With me? It'll be so much fun! We could go to the fair this weekend or the beach or a movie..."

It was Tim's turn to blush, now. His sight drew to the flowers, then back to his red-faced friend who was fidgeting at hyper-speed.

"Yeah, okay," he eventually heard himself saying. "It sounds cool. Name a time and a place – I'll be there."

The smile that swept across Bart's face almost split his face in half. "Like, for real? Oh, man, that is _so_ crash! I'm going to take you somewhere so cool it'll knock your socks off!"

Tim blinked. Wow. Bart sure had been excited.

Now, if only he could figure out how he was going to tell Batman...


End file.
